Divine Frenzy Lord - FS(10), Pal(4), FB(6), SL(10)
Description Favored Soul 10 / Paladin 4 / Frenzied Berserker 6 /Stormlord 10 Note: This build calls for lowering the wisdom to 10 when choosing an Aasimar paladin. It seems it does not want to go below eleven. The purpose of Divine Frenzy Lord is to combine Epic Divine Might and Frenzy with the massive powers of a Stormlord and full Favored soul casting abilities. This build concentrates on creating massive damage on each hit of the spear, both physical damage through massive strength and Enhanced/Improved Power Attack, and magical damage with EDM and Stormlord bonuses. Then, with Supreme/Great Cleave, upon a killing blow, two more will be given to another withing melee reach, and two blows may be enough to fell many opponents, especially swarming monsters. This build does not rely on any magical items whatsoever, give him a mundane spear and heavy armor and he is ready to go. Why these Race and Classes? Aasimar is the only race the can efficiently pull off the Divine Frenzy Lord. * The Aasimar's +2 Charisma bonus is integral in reacing Epic Divine Might. * The favored class of Paladin prevents any XP penalties Favored Soul: * Full level 9 casting * Charisma based magic combines well with EDM Paladin: * Used solely for Turn Undead allowing EDM Frenzied Berserker: * Frenzy, giving the Frenzy Lord his namesake * Supreme Cleave * Enhanced Power Attack Stormlord: * Contunues a divine casting class * Massive bonuses to using a Spear * Extended Storm Avatar is icing on the proverbial cake Character Creation Note: BAB and saves are without any modifications, please let me know in the discussion board if I have made any mistakes. Customizability This build is actually fully developed at level 25 (Stormlord 10) gaining Epic Divine Might. The feats at levels 18, 27, and 29 are completely up to the user's discretion. Also, the last five levels can be any combination of Favored Soul, Paladin, and Frenzied Berserker (though I suggest at least two more levels of FS to gain level 9 Cleric spells). Variants With Epic Divine Might True variants of this build must use EDM. The only other possibility is to replace Paladin with Blackguard. However, I have been unable to create and efficient build using the Blackguard because it would require the first 8 levels to be Favored soul to aquire the necessary BAB to gain either Blackguard or Frenzied Berserker. The pros of such a variant would be being able to use a different race with a bonus to either CHR or STR, and also would allow the use of Talos as patron deity, the only true deity for a Stormlord. Without Epic Divine Might These wouldn't really be variants of this build, but Frenzy Lords could be created by replacing the four levels of Paladin with nearly any High BAB class. Specifically, a human Fighter would have four extra feats to play around with. --Baron Fel 22:23, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Category:Character builds Category:Melee Character builds Category:Divine Character builds Small note Frenzied berzerkers must be a unlawful alignment. So unless you've managed to move your character's starting path from paladin a little more chaotic, you will not beable to achieve this build. Campaigners beware.